Hidden Publicity
by Shampoo-chan13
Summary: Naruto is a famous singer but when he meets a close in counter with his agent's brother something might blossum. might rise rating soon...


"We're coming from you live! With the full coverage of Naruto's first live concert! And the crowd is going wild just waiting! OMG there he is!" giggled the voice caster. A small boy but tall enough for everyone to see because of the raised stage, with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes walked out. Naruto had his head lowered and looked sad with his hair in his eyes, but when he got to the center of the stage he quickly raised his head. Naruto had a big grin and raised his microphone hand into a thumb up and then stuck out his tongue. "DATTEBAYO!"Naruto shouted as girls giggle and screeched like fangirls. A black haired boy had his arms crossed as he watched Naruto up on stage and hearing the fangirls screams. The black haired boy was dressed all in punk/emo clothes, he was closed enough to the stage that he could touch Naruto. As Naruto started on his second song of the night a fan through some roses onto the stage but Naruto was blinked from the spotlights that he tripped on them and he started to fall off the stage. As Naruto fell girl screamed and covered their mouths with shock and fright, then they closed they eyes waiting for a bam or a crash as Naruto hit the ground. Everyone waited, but there nothing but silence except the song playing but that too seemed to stop. Then everyone opened their eyes and saw that the black haired boy had caught Naruto in his arms. The black haired boy had caught Naruto in a very girly way; he had his hands under Naruto's knees and back. "Watch where your going idiot!" the black haired boy said annoyed. Naruto blushed as he realized that someone caught him and opened his eyes looking up. Naruto looked up into the boy's dark eyes that had scolded him. Time seemed to have stopped as they both stared at each other till they heard more fangirl screams and giggles. The black haired boy let Naruto land on his own two feet and climb back on stage. Naruto picked up the roses and grabbed one out of the bouquet with his mouth and grinned evilly as he grabbed it out of his mouth to start a to new song. After the concert Naruto exited through the backdoor as he walked out he noticed that the black haired and dark eyed boy was leaning on the wall of the building, waiting for him. Naruto had walked over to the black haired boy. The boy looked up with a glare that made Naruto uneasy.

"I just wanted say Thank you for catching me when I fell…off the stage." Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's nothing I was just there." The boy stood up.

"I could have been really hurt if you didn't…by the way why were you at my concert. Unusually it's only girls who are at them." Naruto blushed.

"I liked the music and I was asked, well mostly forced to stand up front to see if everything was ok for my brother…" the boy said shrugging. Naruto looked interested.

"Whose your brother?" Naruto asked wondering.

"Itachi…Uchiha" the boy said. Naruto was shocked.

"That's my agent!" Naruto smiled. The boy frowned and started to walk away.

"Oh! Hey wait!!" Naruto started to run after him. The boy turned as Naruto tripped and fell on him. They both landed on the ground with a bam. Naruto was on top of the black haired boy.

"Um…I didn't…mean to." Naruto straightened his arms and looked down at the dark eyes and blushed.

"So Sasuke how do like my little singer? Seems like he might like you too, little brother." A person said in the shadows. Naruto and Sasuke both looked up and saw a tall older boy with red eyes and black hair just like Sasuke's but in a long ponytail. He knelt down to Naruto's level and looked down at his brother underneath Naruto smiling. Sasuke got annoyed and pushed Naruto off him.

"Get off!" Sasuke shouted embarrassed. Naruto got off Sasuke.

"Don't be to mad to your little singer Sasuke…you might scare him." Itachi grinned as he put his hand under his chin. Sasuke stood up and pulled Naruto up with him.

"We're leaving now! Come on Naruto!" Sasuke ordered as he grabbed Naruto waist and pulled him toward the street. Naruto looked back at Itachi and waved. Itachi waved back still knelt down.

"I'll see you at the studio tomorrow Naruto" Itachi smiled sweetly.

Sasuke had dragged Naruto down two blocks till Naruto's wonderment took control.

"Sasuke…e…e?" Naruto asked slowly. Sasuke turned around quickly.

"WHHAT!?" Sasuke shouted but then looked down and blushed.

"Sorry…" Sasuke said as he let go of Naruto's waist. Naruto just smiled half-heartedly.

"You should be going back soon…you have work tomorrow" Sasuke told Naruto as he started to walk away. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's sleeve.

"Wait…don't you want to celebrate my first live concert?" Naruto tired to make Sasuke stay. Sasuke looked Naruto over and tried to work around the question, but he couldn't.

"Fine…where should we go? Like anything is going be open!" Sasuke complained. Naruto started to get uneasy but then he thought of the perfect place!

"A Ramen bar! Let's go!" Naruto smirked as he pulled Sasuke down some unknown street and alleyway racely to get to the Ramen bar. Sasuke liked how everything wasn't in the open and was almost hidden from view. As Naruto asked for a table for two Sasuke continued to look around like he never seen it before in his life. Naruto waved Sasuke to a table hidden from viewers who were entering the bar with a great big sakura tree. Sasuke sat down with his back to the tree.

"I already ordered some sake and two bowls of ramen! It's going to be awesome!" Naruto said almost jumping out of his sit. Sasuke just smiled nervously not knowing what to do with himself. Sasuke looked around him, looking or watching something that bothered him.

"So what do you do Sasuke…you have a pretty popular brother" Naruto curiosity asked. Sasuke grumbled at the word 'brother'.

"I'm a actor. A pretty boring job, but I guess I do a good job. My agent is my brother's boyfriend…" Sasuke scowled at thought of his brother with his agent. The ramen and sake had come and Naruto was the first to take part.

"I would have never thought any of that" Naruto sweat dropped. Sasuke took a sip of the sake.

"Are you going to eat that?" Naruto asked pointing at Sasuke's bowl of ramen with a full mouth still noodles hanging out.

"No…I wasn't hungry. And chew your food first!" Sasuke ordered. After Naruto had finished the bowls of ramen and both had some to drink. They were both dancing and singing in their sits when Naruto asked Sasuke something.

"Why did you come with me if you weren't hungry?" Naruto asked half slipping and skiaping his sake. Sasuke stopped and smiled devilishly. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's big dog collar and pulled him in.

"Because I can't explain it. But maybe this will!" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear as he kissed on the lips. Then Sasuke pulled out the kiss.

"That's not it…I think its cause your not like those loud fangirls who pretend to fall on me because you just want to feel me." Sasuke frowned as he sat up and walked away toward his house that he dreaded because Kisame and Itachi were there.

The next morning Sasuke and Naruto both woke up to a terrible headache. Naruto couldn't do anything about cause he stayed the night at the Ramen bar. Naruto would do something about it when he got to work. Sasuke on the other hand ran to bathroom to buff out his guts. Itachi walked in with his black hair lose and everywhere and his skirt undone.

"Have a nice night? You sure do have bad timing for things…just another five minutes and my birthday would have been perfect with Kisame" Itachi teased. Sasuke started to buff again.

"Whoa dude that's nasty. How much did you have last night?" Itachi asked almost buffing himself.

"It's not because I want to! I dunno! I was drunk and I think I did something…" Sasuke said though thin lips. Trying hard not to buff. Kisame handed the newspaper to Itachi and winked at him as he did so."

"You were great last night" Kisame flirted. Itachi took it.

"Not as much as you were" Itachi smirked but frown as he looked at the front story.

"Something _**did**_ happen!" Itachi said as he threw it at Sasuke knees annoyed.

"Do I have to talk to my little brother again about the press and povifty? To much can be bad!" Itachi snapped. As Sasuke read the 62 sized type hand line that read, "A Fantasy come true or a one night stand?". As Sasuke read on he sensed that another buff had came up. Itachi started to read the article.

"For those might have seen on TV or live at Naruto's first Live concert, Naruto took a nose dive onto some roses and was caught by a dark haired boy who seemed a lot like Itachi Uchiha's younger brother and newly founded actor – Sasuke Uchiha. Little after the concert Naruto had fallen onto Sasuke. After being discovered by Itachi Uchiha – Naruto's agent and also known for the Blue Shark Scandal incolnding Kisame, Sasuke's agent – Sasuke had grabbed Naruto and pulled him away from the scene. A little afterwards they were spotted again by yours truly Sakura. Having ramen and drinks at a hidden Ramen bar, after crazy drunken dancing and singing they stopped and Sasuke had pulled Naruto toward him in a…drum roll a kiss! Dan dan dah! After a full seconds Sasuke had pulled away and walked off. I wasn't able to take any interviews or comments because Naruto had passed out from drinking or could it be because of the heated kiss!?" Itachi had added things here and there and got excited when ! showed. Sasuke groaned.

"You seemed to have gotten Naruto's, Kisame's, and yours and mine names into this article. Itachi teased.

"And I thought they forgot all about that Blue Shark incident. I should be going to work now. See you little brother!" with that Itachi stepped out of the bathroom and went to work.

After a full more buffings Sasuke thought he was ok and took care of his headache and got dressed and went to work. Awaiting the new questions and interviews that he would have to take the following day. Naruto had gotten to the office and was checking in.

"Um…I'm Naruto and looking for which room is my studio today" Naruto smiled nicely.

"OMG it's Naruto…doesn't he know that Sasuke is just a player and hates people?" a female asked another female.

"I heard that it was planned the hold time!" a red head whispered.

"Oh my! Really?" a lite brown head said shocked.

"I thought they were straight!" a blond head said annoyed. Naruto had heard them talk about him in a weird way, but he got his room number and ignored the voices that kept talking about him. They stopped when Naruto walked by and looked at them but continued.

"That was scary!" the blond said.

"Not yet it will!" Itachi came up behind them and heard everything. They all jumped. They were all scared of Itachi because of well-known reasons. Itachi followed Naruto to the room. Just as Naruto got comfortable in the studio, Itachi entered with a bam. The door was thrown open from the force of the blow; it made Naruto jump with shock.

"Hey Itachi, what's going on?" Naruto asked nervously looking up. Itachi threw a newspaper onto the table.

"This is what's up!" Itachi sat in a chair oppose of Naruto to see his reaction. Naruto looked at and read and then looked at the pictures. The first one was when Sasuke had caught him at the concert. Naruto was shocked how they got the second one. It was when Naruto fell on Sasuke and then the last one. Naruto picked up the newspaper to look closer.

"What the Hell!!" Naruto shouted trying to think of what he remembered.

"Shocking huh? How the press can be anywhere and all be in two place at once?" Itachi questioned knowing the answer by expensive. Naruto thought about their conversion last night, some words seemed to come freely to Naruto.

"Why did you come if you weren't hungry?" Naruto said to himself out loud. Itachi turned.

"Huh…?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked up flattered.

"Oh nothing important. Don't we have new songs?" Naruto changed the subject. With that Naruto sang the whole day. Sasuke had a little harder time. The press and chat shows wanted interviews of the new story happening with Naruto and himself. A lone reporter caught Sasuke off guide and jumped from behind the alleyway.

"What's your relationship with Naruto Uzumaki and are you two a item?" the shy reporter asked.

"No nothing! Just leave me alone!" Sasuke forced the cameraman and reporter off from a while to go thought the back door to the building. Finally Sasuke could relax, he leaned onto the door, which had a mob of reporters and cameramen behind it. Sasuke remembered what he had said to Naruto.

"Because you don't pretend to fall on me…why would I say that? I'm drinking ever again!" Sasuke thought in his head. Kisame came up toward Sasuke.

"Took you long enough! Its your turn" Kisame said as he lead Sasuke to the set.

After it got dark, Naruto and Sasuke where almost done with their jobs. Sasuke left early to keep the mob and to go home sooner then later. Sasuke was less then two blocks away from home when he made a deroy. Sasuke made a décor to go see Naruto, but from what sense and from what Itachi told him. It would be a bad idea if he went inside and asked for Naruto it would be the same if he asked for Itachi. Sasuke was tripped. Sasuke thought he should just walk around the building to wait and see if Naruto walked out. Naruto had turned on the TV and saw Sasuke shouting at the camera "Its nothing! Go away!" almost made Naruto's heart stop because it seemed that Sasuke was telling the truth about what happened, but being a item. Naruto couldn't do that to their careers Naruto decided to walk outside in the hallway, there was windows to the street. Naruto leaned his forehead onto the glass bored at waiting for approvals on his new songs. Naruto finally noticed a black haired boy walking on the sideway.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto whispered.

The boy looked up at the sound of his name being called softly.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said questioningly. Naruto heard his name being called but only in a whisper. Naruto opened the window and climbed out as Itachi and the mixer guy came out of the room.

"NARUTO! NO DON'T!" Itachi yelled, but it was to late. Naruto had jumped out of the window and was handing straight for Sasuke below. Itachi clapped a hand to his forehead annoyed at the situation.

"That boy will be the death of me" Itachi sighed.

"But I thought they would make a good couple and that's why you planned it…" Tobi asked confused.

"Because I forgot how stupid they both are! Now with each other they're more like idiots then living humans!" Itachi growled. They both walked back into the room.

"Its better if we just stay out of it…for now" Itachi said.

"What the hell ARE you doing Naruto!?" Sasuke shouted as he saw Naruto falling toward him. Sasuke caught Naruto again with no problem and in the same way as at the concert.

"You sure do like to fall into my arms? Don't you?" Sasuke grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Naruto looked at the ground blushing a bright shade of red.

"I bought a gift for you from the set" Sasuke smiled as he took out a pair of fox ears and a foxtail.

"What's that for?" Naruto asked worried.

"What? Never saw fox stuff like this before? We use it at the set all the time…well if it's written in the script." Sasuke put Naruto down on his own two feet and put on the fox headband and tail and then stepped back to see his little singer who was a fox.

"It fits you perfectly because your also called Kyuubi and your albums are Demon Fox. You could be my little demon!" Sasuke smirked as he walked forward to feel Naruto's new ears and tail. Naruto backed away when Sasuke grabbed his tail.

"Why are you doing this? Your not drunk so you can tell me…" Naruto asked holding out his arms to push Sasuke away if he came close again.

"Why do you need to know…?" Sasuke looked at Naruto eyes for the first time in hours.

"Because you could be faking cause you're a actor! You said that was nothing, this meant nothing to you!" Naruto shouted holding up the picture of them kissing with tears in his ocean blue eyes, slipping over onto his cheeks. Sasuke's mouth was open from the whole scene

"You saw that? I didn't know that was showing…that was fast" But everyone fakes on camera! Even me." Sasuke said looking down and then into Naruto's soaked eyes.

'What about off camera…?" Naruto tried to say but hid his eyes behind his forehead protector.

"You don't have to worry about that with me! I'm all real off camera and only with you!" smiled as he moved toward Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and pulled him into a big hug.

"Wha…Wait What about?" Naruto asked worried about making headline again and blushing madly in Sasuke's arms.

"I don't care about what they see at least I'll get to see you blushing again in the morning, or maybe something better. This is fun! Sasuke grinned evilly. Naruto looked up at Sasuke he was taller than him by a good foot and a half.

"Wait you can't! What about what your brother said? To much publicity could be bad…" Naruto asked pushing away from Sasuke.

"Don't think about my brother or publicity…just think about me! I could have gone home early and got good sleep tonight but I went and found you!" Sasuke shouted for only Naruto to hear it. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"What do you think this means?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone.

"But…Sa Sa…Sa…a" Naruto was stopped.

"What do you think this means?" Sasuke pulled Naruto quickly toward him into a deep kiss. Naruto was shocked by how the kiss came, he didn't expect it from Sasuke yelling at him and hurting his arms then embracing him. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's chin to guide it. The kiss was long, wet and salty because of Naruto's tears. As Sasuke continued the kiss Naruto started to forget his 6 senses and almost himself for a moment in that time seemed to stop. Sasuke felt like something was missing and Sasuke found it as he sneaked his tourge into Naruto's mouth for the very first time. Naruto seemed to almost faint as Sasuke adventured though his mouth. Sasuke pulled back panting as he looked at Naruto's stunned ocean eyes, seeing nothing almost except for the feelings of the kiss that Sasuke had ended.

"What do you say my cute Kyuubi?" Sasuke grinned as he came in for another but was stopped by a click and a flash. Both of them turned to see who it was that took their picture. It was never-the-less Sakura Haruno. Sakura was giggling and holding the camera like it was ice about break. They watched her run away from the scene. Both Naruto and Sasuke were shocked by what just happened. They looked back at each other with deer in the headlights expressions. They both had no idea what was ahead of them. They stood there staring at each other.


End file.
